


Horngry like the Wolf

by oofoe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Bruises, Brutal Fucking, Deepthroating, F/M, Impregnation, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Mind Control, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, interspecies pregnancy, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Cia tames the 'Hero of Twilight'.





	Horngry like the Wolf

There they sat, on the floor in front of her bed. The beautiful witch, and her newly captured, newly brainwashed ‘pet wolf’, Link. He was sitting obediently, still, as his new owner commanded, allowing her to inspect his body.

 

“Oh, by the Goddesses…” Cia moaned, gazing upon the enormous, pinkish-red member that was dangling carelessly between the hind legs of her lover-to-be. “...it’s even bigger than I’d dreamed.” She moved in closer, inspecting every bulging vein, biting her lip as it twitched violently every so often, sending drops of pre flying. Her eyes trailed down what must have been ten inches of musky wolf cock, over the knot, to the hairy, fist-sized balls. “I can practically hear your  _ heroic jizz _ swimming in these big fucking nuts…”

 

Absentmindedly, perhaps without even realizing she was doing it, she slid a few fingers into her soaking wet, caramel-colored cunt. “I can’t wait for you to  _ ruin _ me with your cock, Beloved…” She licked her lips, inhaling deeply through her nose to take in as much of his feral scent as she could, shuddering as it finally hit her. “Ah,  _ fuck _ . I’m sorry that I couldn’t reverse your curse and turn you human again, my love… but this may be even better, don’t you agree?”

 

Link didn’t respond.

  
“I knew you would,” she giggled, pressing her lips gently against the thickest part of the cock, leaving behind a thin string of saliva and a visible mark of lipstick. “Now then, let’s not waste any more time, my Hero.” She got onto the bed and laid on her back, positioning her head off the side. Fingers still plunging into her drenched cunt, she moaned out an order to the enthralled beast with a husky, lustful tone, “Get over here and _destroy_ your mistress’ beautiful face, you animal.”

 

Link eagerly, though without any show of emotion, followed the command. He kind of had to, what with the magical mind control he was under. Placing his front legs on the bed, one on either side of Cia’s thighs, he placed tip of his engorged length against Cia’s soft, pillowy lips. Without hesitation, he wound his hips back, preparing to gouge her throat with his canine cock.

 

The instant before he shoved it in was  _ agonizing _ for the sorceress, and seemed to stretch into infinity. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, staring down the thick tube of wolf meat that was about to unleash itself upon her virgin throat. Then, with the speed of an arrow and the force of a battering ram, Link bucked forward, forcing so much of his cock into the slutty witch’s waiting mouth that she nearly passed out from the shock. She gagged hard against the invading rod that was spearing her esophagus, eyes watering as she struggled to breath through her nose. Despite it all, Cia found herself fingerfucking her pussy harder than ever.

 

_ Fuck yes, ruin me. _

 

Link held his cock there for what seemed like forever, allowing Cia to really  _ savor _ the moment. It tasted exactly how one would expect a feral animal’s cock to taste, with a primal, unwashed flavor that drove her wild. Similarly, she relished the scent of his furry nuts, mere centimeters from her nose, the stink of them practically forcing itself into her flared nostrils, made vulnerable by the fact that they were her only means of breathing at the moment. The only disappointing thing about the situation was that Link’s knot, bulging against her lips, wasn’t able to force itself into her throat. At least, not on the first attempt.

 

Winding back again, Link evidently sought to fix that issue. Before Cia even realized it was happening, he was bottomed out in her throat again. Still, the knot didn’t pass her lips. So he tried again. And again, and again, and again, and so on. Soon, he was fucking her face with all his might, saliva and mucus flying everywhere as Cia continued to gag and choke on his rod. His enormous, swinging sack was practically punching her in the face with every thrust, leaving stray strands of hair on her nose and eyes in exchange for visible stains in his fur from her mascara.

 

Still, though, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get his knot past her lips. Some things just aren’t physically possible, no matter how much effort you put into it. Not that Cia cared, she’d long forgotten anything other than the pleasure of having her entrance to her stomach kissed by the tip of a gargantuan canine fuckstick. That, combined with her own continued fingerfucking of her juice-slicked pussy, quickly brought her to her first orgasm of many that evening.

 

She groaned  _ loud _ against the shaft of her lover’s cock, body convulsing with tremors of bliss as she reached her climax, ladyjuice squirting wildly across the bed and hitting the wall. Link could hardly take the feeling of his cocksleeve’s throat vibrating against his length as he fucked it, and soon he, too, was at his peak. He grunted for the first time as he slammed,  _ hard _ , into Cia’s mouth once more, a wet, sickening  _ slap _ sound echoing off of her beautiful face as his heavy sack smashed into it. His balls tensed and flexed against her skin, the cum inside flushed out of them and into his almost foot-long pipe. His knot expanded against her lips and his pisshole dilated as a stream piping hot wolf jizz raced to freedom. Soon, it reached its destination, shooting against the farthest part of her abused esophagus and flooding directly her into stomach.

 

They stayed like this for a good minute, Cia not once letting up on her furious, thorough masturbation as her new boyfriend continued to empty a seemingly endless supply of semen into her. Eventually, however, he began to pull away (much to her disappointment), cum still draining out of his deflating erection every inch of the trip. After slowly, deliberately pulling his entire veiny, crimson length out of her profoundly fucked throat, he shot another rope of cum, this one landing across the length of her neck. 

 

It took a few seconds for Cia’s throat to realize it was okay to breath through her mouth again, a realization that came with an intense fit of coughing and choking as her body attempted to purge as much of the cum as possible, against her will. Enough of it was puked up before Cia managed to take control of herself that it formed a rather sizeable puddle at the foot of the bed, which she made a mental note to lick up later.

 

“F-fu... fuck…” she moaned, still slowly grinding her hand into her womanhood, “that was a g… that was a good first round, Honey.” She licked some of the spit and cum mixture that coated her lower face off, before attempting to compose herself. “Ok, back up, my love,” she commanded, which he immediately followed. Now free to sit up, she did, making sure to swallow some leftover cum as she did. “Goddesses, it tastes so  _ good _ .” She turned to look at her pet, smiling through the splattered saliva and semen, her face still angelic despite the mess. “Now you’re going to breed me, understood?” She shuddered with anticipation for what was to follow. “ _ Thoroughly _ .”

 

Thanks to the spells she’d cast before their interspecies coitus began, Cia’s body would take the imminent railing like a champ, no matter how hard, fast, or deep her beloved’s cartoonishly huge bitchbreaker pounded her pussy. Likewise, the fertility hex she’d placed on both of them (the thing that allowed Link to jizz like a broken fire hydrant and still have more saved up) ensured with 100% certainty that she’d get knocked up from their coupling. She was simply _ determined _ to finally live her dream of raising a family with the hero. Once she lifted the mind control spell, she figured, he’d feel  _ responsible _ for her impregnation and stay with her to raise their future children. A fool-proof plan, honestly.

 

Slowly, seductively, she assumed the (doggy) position, hands supporting her on a pillow as she enticingly swayed her ass from side to side. “Come now, Lover,” she said in a husky, erotic voice, “fuck me like the  _ insatiable bitch  _ I truly am!”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice (cuz he was magically incapable of not obeying her, ya see), positioning the tip of his rock-hard length at the soaked, quivering entrance to her ‘Sacred Realm’.

 

“You can do this, Cia,” she muttered under her breathe, trying to psyche herself up, “the spell’s gonna make it fit just f- _ FUCK! _ ”

 

There was no ceremony, no pomp to the taking of Cia’s first time. It was unfeeling and straightforward, like a hammer brutalizing a nail into place, the entire length up to the knot filling her cunt, plowing through her virginity and coming just short of forcing itself into her unprepared cervix.

 

Cia nearly collapsed right there, the shock of her callous deflowering sending quakes of excruciating pleasure mixed with euphoric pain through every part of her. She groaned a groan that sounded almost inhuman, drawn from the deepest pit in her throat as her eyes struggled to keep from rolling back. It was nearly  _ unbearable _ , the feeling of ten inches of wolf cock thicker than her wrist lancing her once-pure womanhood… in a  _ good _ way. She practically came to her second climax of the night right then and there.

 

“ _ Fuck, it’s s-so… _ ”

 

And, just like a hammer beating a nail, it wasn’t over in just one hit.

 

Before her barely functional, lust-drunk brain could finish her sentence, Link had already drawn his cock out nearly to the tip. And then, in another, powerful thrust, it was back in. With a strike hard enough that the bed nearly buckled beneath them, Link’s red rocket found its tip kissing the far wall of Cia’s uterus, her cervix forced open to accommodate the girth.

 

“ _ Ahn… _ ” She attempted, against it all, to compose actual words. “It feelsh… it’s so  _ b-b-biii--! _ ”

 

He repeated the maneuver, thrusting into her again faster than she could register it. And then he did it again, and this time, he didn’t pause in between. He was fucking her  _ properly _ now, rocking the bed hard enough that its legs almost snapped with every impact of the base of his monster cock against her strained womanhood. His speed and efficiency were more befitting a literal fucking machine than any animal, magically enhanced or otherwise. To any observer, it’d’ve have been downright  _ terrifying  _ how utterly  _ brutal  _ of a fucking he was giving his mistress.

 

Any effort Cia had made to communicate via actual human speech was blown away by the merciless  _ breaking in _ she was being subjected to by the Hero, replaced with loud, mindless grunts of pure primal pleasure. The only words she  _ could _ manage to babble out were along the lines of “More!”, “Fuck!”, and “Harder!”.

 

The feeling of his enormous, beastial cock scraping against every surface of her insides was indescribable, frankly. She’d never thought that anything could feel this overpoweringly  _ good _ . She didn’t even  _ want _ to turn him back to normal anymore, not after being ruined for human cocks forever by the behemoth in her snatch. His cock’s tip, like the business end of a jackhammer, battering over and over and over again against the most  _ intimate _ parts of her womb… his knot, forcing itself in and out of her cunt nearly a dozen times a second… his grapefruit-sized balls, swinging like a wrecking ball as he went, letting out a fearsome  _ WHAM _ sound every time they made contact with Cia’s distended stomach.

 

It felt so genuinely  _ incredible _ that she started to cry.

 

_ This is-- e-everything… I’ve…  _ She could barely form coherent thoughts in the midst of their rutting, but she powered through. _ E-eeeverything I’ve ever… w… wanteeeed...  _

 

And with that, she came. Her orgasm was the most powerful she’d ever felt-- hell, she’d say it was the hardest  _ anyone’s _ ever felt. She completely lost control of her body, her stretched out pussy sending a jetstream of ladycum squirting across the bed while it spasmed and squeezed like mad on the pillar of meat that was ruining it. The witch released a powerful, animalistic  _ scream _ as she was racked with pleasure, letting Link know just how good of a job he was doing in turning her into his breeding bitch.

 

Tears of joy and mascara continuing to roll down her soft, tawny cheeks, the sorceress’ arms finally gave in under the stress. With a  _ thump,  _ she collapsed, her upper body now resting on the bed in a shadow of her own sweat and juices. Link didn’t give a fuck, though, as he was too busy giving a fucking. His enormous, furry balls, still swinging like a pendulum and smacking rhythmically against Cia’s underside, were already sloshing full of his next feral load, ready to impregnate her at any moment. The spell Cia’d put in place ensured that he’d be able to cum in large amounts and quite often, after all.   
  


Speaking of Cia, she’d been reduced to a drooling, unresponsive mess of a woman, utterly limp, held up only by the strength of Link’s womb-plunger. The only things she was contributing to the sordid act at this point were breathy, wordless gasps and squeaks as Link continued to bottom out inside of her, over and over again without a care in the world. The chorus of her brain dead gasping and the wet, loud slapping of his cock and balls against her lower half was almost beautiful in how unfiltered and raw it sounded.  
  
There was a new sound added to the cacophony of cock on pussy, an almost inaudible, but still noticeable _pop_ each time the feral Hero’s knot freed itself from Cia’s drenched, brutalized pussy, and another each time it forced itself back in.

 

Cia, tongue out, eyes half-lidded and unfocused, hands faintly twitching at her sides, wasn’t prepared for what came next. Link, in his first act of the night that wasn’t just making one of her openings wider, reached down and grabbed a mouthful of Cia’s lovely white hair, before pulling _hard_. This caused her to jolt back to reality as she was met with a new, painful but still pleasurable sensation. “ _Ahn_!”  
  
Though she had her wits about her again, her body was still limp-- she simply didn’t have the energy to hold herself up-- so she found herself bobbing helplessly against the monster at her back, beautiful brown breasts bouncing in the open air, sweat flying off of them. “Th-thank you, m-my love,” she choked out, sincerely _touched_ that her beloved was ‘holding’ her.

 

Link didn’t respond, still single-mindedly jackhammering his fuckrod into the whore beneath him. Pulling once more on Cia’s hair, she let out a high pitched squeal as another orgasm racked her body. Link was close to his own second climax, as the gorgeous slut he was using as a cock-sheath squirted, drenching his balls in her juices.

 

“Ahh...” she groaned, mouth agape and drooling. “C… cock…”  
  
It had been a good twenty minutes now of Link spreading Cia’s cunt farther than it was ever supposed to, before, finally, the universe decided that the poor girl had had enough (though she wouldn’t say so). With a final, powerful _slam_ , Link’s cock buried itself in the deepest part of her womb, as his pussy juice-soaked cumtanks heaved beneath him. His knot inflated like a life raft, as Cia cried out in a twisted mix of agony and euphoria. It was so thick it felt like she was getting fisted by a Goron, and it sealed her cunt airtight. But the best part of his climax, if you were to ask Cia, was the _cum_.

 

What must have been a gallon, at  _ least, _ of hot, syrupy wolf jizz poured out of his cocktip directly into her babymaker. She could  _ feel _ her uterus expanding to make room for it all, and when that wasn’t enough, she felt it flow like a raging river rapid into her tubes, on a one-way trip to her unsuspecting, vulnerable ovaries. She felt like the world’s luckiest water balloon, impregnated at the source by the most virile beast in all of Hyrule, the love of her life, the Hero.

 

“Ooohhh,” she moaned, managing to muster enough strength to rub her stomach with one shaky hand. She could feel the flood of baby batter being unleashed within her, and her midsection was already growing like she was pregnant. And, to her elation, no matter how long he came, he never seemed to run out.

 

It had been going on for almost five blissful minutes before Link’s reserves finally ran dry, by the end of Link’s torrential orgasm, Cia looked like she was eleven months pregnant. Soon, his ridiculous knot deflated enough that it could be removed without tearing Cia in half, making out a loud, wet  _ pop _ as it slid out. Soon, the rest of his enormous length followed, and that, in turn, was followed by a waterfall of mixed pussy juice and wolf semen. Cia was unresponsive, still high as a kite off the pleasure of being impregnated by her mate. Soon, however, she came to her senses when she noticed the growing pool of semen growing between her knees, the pungent, stinging aroma of her beloved’s cock cream shocking her back to reality.

 

“G-goddesses,” she muttered, shakily pressing a hand against her gaping cunny to try and stop all of Link’s potent jizz from escaping. “I’m going to be pregnant twenty times over from a load like this… thank you, my love.” She smiled, turning back just enough to see her mate’s emotionless face.

 

“Kiss me,” she commanded.

 

He did as she wished, opening his mouth enough for her to slip her tongue in and tangle it with his, the two of them consummating their fucked up union with a long, passionate, slobbery game of tonsil hockey. It was almost romantic, if not for the fact that one of them was an enormous, fuck-crazed super wolf. She moaned, shuddering as she tasted his feral saliva on her dainty, still jizz-coated tongue. His breath was so  _ musky  _ and  _ primal _ , like a true  _ man _ .

 

As she sat there, black eyes already forming where Link’s sack had been smacking her face during the blowjob not long ago, pussy completely ruined, covered in sweat and cum and matted wolf hair, kissing a literal fucking animal, she felt more content than she ever had in her life. She, truly, was in love.

 

“I think that’ll be all for now,” she said after finally pulling away from the kiss. “Tomorrow, we’ll work on maybe getting you to talk in your wolf form. Whatever magic has you like that is something strong, though. Trying to change it in any way is really gonna bust my ass…”

 

Link, perhaps not hearing her right, sprung once more into action. His cock was already at full erection again, and he pushed her onto her stomach.

 

“L-Link? My love? What are you--” Cia’s sentence was cut short by her own, powerful wailing as she felt and enormous intrusion on her asshole. Just as with her vaginal virginity, her once-tight, cute little pucker was stretched to gaping without warning and without being eased into it. She came instantly, and even harder than before, as the presence of his enormous girth in her rectum pushed waves of cum out of her pussy.

 

And thus, Link spent the next hour or so reaming Cia’s asshole and pumping it full of magically-enhanced canine cum. By the end of it, Cia’d completely lost consciousness and her bed had finally broken.

 

Five weeks passed before Cia finally was able to stop fucking her canine companion long enough to actually try to work on a spell to make him speak. Soon, it became ten weeks as her pregnancy came to turn, and she gave birth to a beautiful litter of wolf pups. Eventually, in between servicing her husband and all ten of her  _ energetic _ sons, she forgot what she was trying to get a spell for in the first place. By the time her next litter was born, she’d begun to forget that Link was ever Hylian at all. After all, how could she have ever loved somebody who  _ didn’t _ have a massive wolf cock? By the time her third litter was born, she had forgotten her own name. Not that she’d need it, anyway.

 

And throughout it all, she never realized that she’d accidentally abducted a random, normal wolf instead of Link.

 

Not that she’d mind anymore.


End file.
